Na Rua, Na Chuva, Na Cabana
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Série de one-shots, todas ao redor de nossa querida princesa Hyuuga Hinata. Existe alguém que você gostaria que estivesse sempre com você? Na rua, na chuva, na fazenda ou numa casinha de sapê? HinataX?
1. LEIAM ISSO!

Ola!

Bom, antes de começar a postar isso eu achei muito importante explicar exatamente o que eu estou fazendo... Não que _eu_ saiba muito bem, mas la vai...

Eu tive uma ideia meio escabrosa e muito complicada, mas eu vou tentar simplificar e explicar para todos.

Eu resolvi pegar meus livros preferidos e juntar com a minha heroína preferida: a Hinata! *-* O que eu vou fazer: cada capítulo será uma nova one-shot, todas com a Hinata como personagem principal, o que vai mudar será o par dela. Hum ;9 hahuauhauha

Todas as one-shots vão começar exatamente do mesmo jeito: uma missão que saiu errado, uma tempestade e uma cabana no meio do nada. Como elas vão terminar... Bom, dai depende de quem vai estar com ela né? Hahaha

Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi... E por ai vai. Quem vai ser o par do capítulo? Bom, dai é segredo, só lendo para saber! Hahahaha

Onde meus livros preferidos entram nisso? Bom, cada hentai desses capítulos será tirado de algum livro que eu gosto muito. Eu vou selecionar uma cena de um dos livros, traduzir e adaptar e inetegrar na história.

Ou seja, eu vou escrever one-shots, fazer traduções e me matar no processo porque pra variar eu me arrumei um monte de trabalho... hahahaha

Espero que vocês curtam e me deem sua opinião!

Vamos começar?

xoxo


	2. Dark Need

**Essa primeira one-shot é duplamente especial. Primeiro porque é baseada no livro "Dark Need", da Lynn Viehl, da série dos Darkyn, com o meu amado Lucan, vampiro sarado tudo de bom! hahaha O livro é ótimo, leiam se puderem.**

**Em segundo lugar essa é minha one-shot para o Desafio GaaHina da FranHyuuga. (É, eu sei que tinha dito que não ia falar quem era o casal, mas dessa primeira vez foi inevitável XD). Fran-Chan, espero que você goste. Ai está minha participação.**

**Vamos ao que interessa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Need<strong>

Hinata jogou o peso de todo o seu corpo contra a porta, forçando a mesma a se fechar. A tempestade rugia lá fora e estava agradecida pelo teto sobre sua cabeça.

Mesmo que o teto viesse com companhia.

Hinata não queria pensar nisso agora. Aliás, ela não queria pensar nunca nisso, se houvesse essa possibilidade.

Suspirou, jogando-se na cadeira mais próxima. Essa missão estava ficando cada vez pior.

No começo tudo parecera perfeito. Missão classe S, mas nada que fosse requerer um time inteiro do ANBU. Dois deles seriam o suficiente.

Hinata tinha orgulho de dizer que hoje em dia ela era uma das melhores kunoichis de Konoha. Ela era respeitada e as pessoas reconheciam o seu trabalho. Até seu pai reconhecia seu talento! Hiashi dizia que ela era a herdeira que os Hyuuga sempre precisaram e que seria uma grande líder. Sério! Ele tinha dito isso.

Hinata nunca se sentira tão feliz e tão realizada quanto se sentia agora. Ela era mais segura, era mais forte e era uma kunoichi de alta classe.

Mas voltando àquela missão...

Era uma missão de recuperação. Um pergaminho com técnicas muito poderosas havia sido roubado e ela e o parceiro dela tinham que recuperar o dito pergaminho. Que por acaso estava num castelo, que por acaso era muito bem guardado. Ênfase no "muito bem".

Hinata ainda achava que tinha sido um milagre eles saírem de la vivos. O parceiro dela dizia que tinha sido habilidade da parte deles.

De alguma forma o plano saíra do controle e, ao invés de entrar e sair sem serem percebidos, eles foram percebidos e atacados com tudo. Eles lutaram e correram.

Conseguiram fugir e ir para a cabana onde eles iam passar a noite. Não sem antes terem sido atingidos pela maldita tempestade que tinha vindo sabe Kami de onde.

Era uma cabana bem simpática na verdade. Pequena, mas tinha tudo o que eles precisavam. O que nesse momento consistia em um teto e um banho quente.

-Hinata-Sama. –a voz fria dele a chamou.

Hinata segurou a vontade de gritar. "Por que ele, Kami? Por que?"

Ela se virou e forçou um sorriso educado em seu rosto.

-Sim, Kazekage-Domo?

Por que raios o KAGE de Suna estava numa missão dessas? Ele não devia ficar atrás de alguma mesa, preenchendo papéis, esperando alguma calamidade? Aquela missão não era uma calamidade!

Ainda.

-Fomos seguidos? –ele quis saber.

-Eu acho que não. –a morena respondeu –Eu posso sair e checar.

-Não será necessário. –ele falou –Eu cuido disso.

Pelo jeito ele não esperava resposta nenhuma dela, porque no instante seguinte fechou os olhos, fez alguns selos com as mãos.

Hinata se lembrava desse jutsu do Kage. Do lado de fora da cabana devia haver um pequeno olho voando sozinho. Eca.

Ela se permitiu alguns segundos para observar o homem sem que ele percebesse.

Era meio constrangedor ficar na presença dele. Há quase um ano atrás, durante uma visita do Kage a Konoha, Hiashi decidira que era uma brilhante idéia tentar casar Hanabi com Gaara.

Aquela idéia tinha absurdo escrito em cima, mas Hiashi não quis ouvir a opinião de ninguem sobre o assunto. Assim, eles fizeram um jantar, convidaram o kage, com a ideia de apresenta-lo a Hanabi e fazer a proposta.

Hinata se lembrava de como a irmã tremera de nervoso naquela noite. Ela cantara para Hanabi, conversara, fofocara, fizera de tudo, mas a caçula parecia em pânico com a ideia de casar com o estóico ruivo.

Gaara viera e Hinata ficara impressionado com o quão bonito ele tinha ficado. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via de perto que ficara honestamente chocada com a boa aparência dele. Mas ele continuava tão emotivo quanto uma pedra de gelo.

Ele se mantivera calado durante todo o jantar e quando Hiashi comentara de um possível casamento com Hanabi ele falara não tão rápido que chegava a ser embaraçoso.

Claro que Hanabi não ligara nada para isso, mas Hinata ficara um pouco ofendida com a facilidade com a qual ele dispensara a sua família. Já não bastava o fato de ela ter sentido os olhos dele nela a noite inteira, com certeza avaliando, procurando por fraquezas.

Enfim, depois disso ela tentara nunca mais ficar perto do Kage. E agora estava trancada com ele numa cabana numa noite chuvosa. Carma era uma merda.

Gaara ainda estava em silêncio, com seus olhos fechados. Hinata sabia que não devia olhar demais, mas não conseguiu parar a si mesma. A pele dele parecia porcelana de tão branca, o que era estranho, considerando que ele vivia no deserto. O choque de cabelo vermelho só aumentava o contraste. E aquela tatuagem...

De repente Gaara abriu os olhos, quase fazendo Hinata pular.

-Nada em volta da casa. –ele informou.

Hinata se sentiu corar, por ter sido pega no flagra, secando-o.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. –ela declarou se afastando da porta.

Gaara não disse nada. Ele apenas tirou sua cabaça de areia das costas e se sentou no chão de olhos fechados.

Aquela seria uma longa noite...

* * *

><p>Assim que Gaara ouviu a porta se fechar e ser trancada abriu os olhos e soltou um suspiro.<p>

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

E seria ainda pior se Hinata continuasse a olha-lo do jeito que ela fizera quando achara que ele não ia perceber.

Há quase um ano queria aquela mulher para ele e agora a tinha ali, bem perto, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito.

É claro que sabia o que o líder dos Hyuuga queria quando fora convidado para aquele jantar na casa dele. Casar o Kazekage com sua filha caçula seria genial para Hiashi. Gaara até considerara a possibilidade, afinal o Byakugan seria uma posse interessante.

Tudo voara pela janela no momento em que colocara os olhos em Hyuuga Hinata. A irmã da sua "talvez-noiva". Ele tinha certeza de que um anjo havia pousado bem diante dos seus olhos.

É, ele queria sim uma Hyuuga, só não era a que Hiashi estava disposto a oferecer. O homem falara a noite inteira do seu orgulho pela herdeira e dera mais de uma indireta dizendo que nunca iria casa-la e manda-la para fora de Konoha. Gaara entendera a mensagem. E não aceitara a outra Hyuuga.

Ele nunca quisera outra mulher como queria aquela e não podia te-la. O que era ridículo. Ele podia ter o que quisesse! É, quando era um psicopata assassino...

Hoje em dia não podia simplesmente pega-la, joga-la em seu ombro e leva-la embora para Suna. O que era uma pena, porque se pudesse já teria feito exatamente isso.

Outra coisa que o impedia de simplesmente pegar o que queria era Naruto. Quando perguntara ao loiro falante sobre a Hyuuga, Naruto ficara mais do que feliz em falar tudo sobre ela. E como era lerdo só no final percebeu porque Gaara estava perguntando.

Naruto suspirara e dissera a Gaara que gostava muito dele, mas que se preocupava com Hinata, que era uma boa menina, gentil e bondosa. Então era melhor Gaara ser bom pra ela.

E Gaara não sabia ser bom. Ele era forte, frio, prático, mas não sabia ser bom. Nunca soubera. Então, já que era isso o que ela precisava, e já que nunca poderia oferecer isso, achara melhor não se aproximar.

Mas a descrição que Naruto fizera dela não combinava nada com a mulher que vira hoje. Guerreira, forte, determinada e letal.

Ele sabia que Hinata estivera se perguntando o tempo todo o que o Kazekage estava fazendo participando de uma missão como aquela, apenas era educada demais para perguntar.

O pergaminho que eles estava procurando originalmente pertencia a Suna, apesar de estar no País do Fogo agora. Quando Gaara ouviu que talvez tivessem encontrado o dito pergaminho nem pensou em mandar qualquer um de seus homens. Tinha que ser ele. Se o pergaminho precisasse ser lacrado só o Kage teria poder para tanto.

Hinata também achava que eles tinham falhado, mas não era verdade. O pergaminho estava muito bem escondido dentro da cabaça de areia dele e ali ficaria até que voltasse para Suna. As duas vilas podiam até ser aliadas, mas Gaara não confiaria o pergaminho a mais ninguem.

Bom, talvez ele até cedesse o pergaminho por uma chance de..

O que raios tinha sido esse pensamento? Ele não cederia o pergaminho por nada. Muito menos por uma mulher. Que mais parecia um anjo, mas mesmo assim.

Bem nessa hora a porta do banheiro se abriu e por ela saiu Hinata, a pele corada pelo calor do banho, os cabelos presos num coque, vestida numa yukata. Pura tentação. E o pior de tudo era o absoluto ar de pureza que ela tinha, como se não fizesse ideia alguma do poder que tinha sobre os homens.

-O banheiro está livre se você quiser usar Kazekage-Domo. –ela falou, com aquele ar todo formal dela, que era extremamente adorável –Há algumas yukatas disponíveis no ármario e a cabana com certeza tem outras provisões para passarmos a noite.

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Não confiava em si mesmo para abrir a boca no momento.

Mas pelo jeito foi a coisa errada para se fazer. O silêncio dele pareceu incomodar Hinata, que começou a olhar de um lado para o outro, obviamente querendo escapar dele.

-Eu vou tomar banho. –ele declarou, fazendo-a pular.

-Hai.

E antes que fizesse alguma besteira Gaara entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

* * *

><p>Isso estava ficando cada vez mais estranho...<p>

Hinata estava sentada na cama, encostada na cabeceira, com os joelhos dobrados debaixo de si, e fazendo todo o possível para não ficar olhando para Gaara.

Ele tinha saído do banheiro vestido em uma yukata, engolido uma pílula de soldado, parado ao lado da janela e ficado ali. Isso tinha sido há pelo menos uma hora atrás.

Agora já tinha escurecido totalmente e a chuva ainda caía de forma constante e pesada no telhado. Relâmpagos cortavam o céu e vez ou outra trovões pareciam fazer a cabana tremer. E mesmo assim Gaara não se mexia.

Hinata chegara a oferecer comida ele, mas o Kage recusara. Depois disso ela não tentara mais falar com ele. As vezes achava que sua presença incomodava-o.

E para piorar uma situação ruim não conseguia parar de pensar em quão atraente ele era. Devia ter batido a cabeça durante a luta, só podia! Nunca tinha pensado no Kage como nada além de... Bem, além de Kage. Claro que tinha ficado surpresa de uma forma bem agradável quando viu quão atraente ele tinha ficado, mas mesmo assim...

Ah ta bom, pra que mentir para si mesma? Ele era atraente, sim. Uma delícia, na verdade. Pronto! Ai estava, ela o achava incrivelmente atraente. Pronto. Ah Kami, por que raios tinha admitido isso? Não era como se ela fosse poder fazer alguma coisa a respeito e...

-Hinata-Sama.

Hinata literalmente pulou quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

-H-hai, Kazekage-Domo?

-Sua energia está inquieta. Algum problema?

Hinata se sentiu corando. Ah Kami. Além de tudo agora ela estava tão distraída que estava projetando suas emoções no ar. Lindo. Por que você não simplesmente vai até ele e diz que você é uma incompe...

-Hinata-Sama, você está fazendo de novo. –ele avisou.

Hinata respirou fundo.

-Sinto muito, Kazekage-Domo. –ela falou, envergonhada –Eu deixei meus pensamentos vagarem demais e acabei perdendo o controle, eu acho.

Gaara tinha se virado para encara-la e parecia estuda-la com atenção.

-Eu sinto muito se minha presença te incomoda. –ele falou de repente.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

Ele se aproximou um passo.

-Muitas pessoas se sentem desconfortáveis em minha presença. E eu entendo. Mas você não precisa ter medo, eu não vou te machucar.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

-Não é isso, Kazekage! –ela protestou –Isso não tem nada a ver com... Com..

-O fato de eu ser um assassino? –ele ofereceu.

-Não! –Hinata protestou com tanta veemência e tão rápido que acabou corando.

-Então o que? –ele perguntou, realmente curioso.

-Por que você não senta, Kazekage-Domo? –ela perguntou de forma educada, indicando a cama diante de si –Você ja ficou de pé o bastante.

-Você não tem nada a provar, Hinata-Sama. –Gaara falou –E eu não preciso me sentar.

-Eu insisto. –ela falou de forma firme.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, antes de Gaara soltar um minúsculo suspiro e ir se sentar diante dela, na cama.

Agora que ela o tinha tão perto não parecia uma ideia tão boa assim. Não porque tivesse medo dele, isso já passara há um bom tempo. Mas no momento tinha medo de si mesma, de agir como uma idiota, de gaguejar, de corar como se tivesse doze anos. A situação inteira era de matar.

-Eu não tenho medo de você. –ela falou de repente, porque sentiu uma necessidade de reafirmar isso –Eu não vou negar que já tive, mas não tenho mais. O medo passou e no lugar ficou uma admiração sincera, Kazekage. Eu sinto muito se eu passo a ideia de que...

-Sabe por que eu não quis me casar com a sua irmã? –ele perguntou de repente.

Hinata ficou sinceramente confusa com a mudança de assunto.

-Ah eu... –ela se sentiu corar –Eu não sei, Kazekage...

-Por sua causa.

Um silêncio caiu entre eles, deixando o barulho da chuva ainda mais alto.

-O que? –ela perguntou em choque.

-Eu estava sinceramente considerando me casar com a sua irmã. –ele falou –Mas tudo mudou quando eu te vi. Não tinha como eu casar com ela quando era você quem eu queria.

Hinata não sabia o que falar. Não sabia o que pensar. O que... O que isso queria dizer? Como ela devia agir? Ele estava brincando com ela? Não era possível que um homem como ele fosse querer uma garota como ela.

-Eu...

-Por isso eu acho bom você tomar cuidado com o que você fala, Hinata-Sama, porque está ficando cada vez mais difícil para mim ser um cavalheiro e me manter afastado.

Hinata abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dali. O que ela devia dizer numa situação dessa? Porque Kami... Ah céus. O que ela devia fazer?

-Hinata.

-Hum?

-Você está entrando em pânico de novo. –ele anunciou.

Hinata respirou fundo.

-Desculpa é que... Você me chamou só de Hinata? –ela perguntou em choque.

-Isso te incomoda?

-Na verdade não. –ela respondeu com cuidado –Eu só... Eu realmente não entendo. –suspirou por fim.

-O que há para entender? –ele parecia confuso com a confusão dela –Eu estou extremamente atraído por você. Eu adoraria que as coisas pudessem ser mais simples e eu pudesse simplesmente corteja-la e pedir a sua mão para o seu pai, mas ele deixou bem claro que você é a herdeira do seu clã e não vai ser mandada para fora de Konoha para se casar.

-Quando ele disse isso? –ela perguntou confusa.

-No jantar. –foi a resposta dele.

Então ele estava tão interessado assim nela? Pensando em pedir a mão dela para Hiashi? Isso parecia coisa de contos de fada, não o tipo de coisa que normalmente aconteceria com ela. Hinata era tão normal que chegava a ser entediante.

-Oh. Isso é... Bom, eu não esperava ouvir isso. –ela admitiu.

Gaara não falou nada.

-Eu só... Só não entendo uma coisa. –ela continuou.

Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Como que, esse tempo todo, você nunca pensou em pedir minha opinião nesse assunto? –ela perguntou.

Gaara olhou para ela claramente pego de surpresa, como se a ideia nunca tivesse passado por sua cabeça.

Hinata segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos. Tão típico. Homens. Nunca pensavam em pedir a opinião de ninguem.

-É, minha opinião. –ela repetiu, com um pouco mais de ironia do que gostaria –Já que eu também estou envolvida na história toda.

-Qual seria a sua opinião? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Você é bonito, você é inteligente, você é um cavalheiro, mesmo com toda a minha beleza tentando convence-lo do contrário... –ela provocou de leve –Você é um grande homem, Gaara. Meu pai não tem nada a ver com as escolhas que eu faço. Eu decido sozinha.

-Eu sou um assassino, Hinata. –ele falou com cuidado –Minhas mãos estão manchadas de sangue.

Hinata o encarou. Devia haver tanto medo, tantos traumas, tanta traição por baixo daquela armadura fria com a qual ele tentava se proteger do mundo. De certa forma ele queria protege-la também. Poderia muito bem ter tentando se aproximar dela, mas de alguma forma se convencera de que não era digno dela e agora estava tentando convence-la disso.

-Deixe-me ver suas mãos. –ela pediu se aproximando dele na cama.

Gaara olhou para a morena como se o pedido dela fosse sem sentido.

-Vamos. –ela sorriu de forma encorajadora –Me mostra suas mãos.

Gaara ainda hesitou por um minuto, antes de estender as mãos diante de si.

-Hum, eu vejo mãos. –ela declarou de forma pensativa –E elas não parecem estar manchadas de sangue.

-Hinata, as coisas que eu fiz...

-Reconstruiu Suna, lutou por Suna, por seus irmãos, por você. Todo o sangue que manchou suas mãos ja foi lavado pelo seu suor. –Hinata pousou as mãos na dele –Eu não vejo as mãos de um assassino. Eu vejo as mãos de um shinobi, de um líder que faz tudo por seu povo.

Gaara olhou em choque para a mulher diante de si. Era tão impressionante a gentileza dela, o cuidado dela. Como se ele fosse frágil e ela a pessoa com o poder de aniquila-lo. Mas Gaara também percebeu que isso era verdade. Se Hinata o temesse, se tivesse nojo dele, algo dentro de si morreria ali mesmo.

-Hinata...

-Sh. Só aproveite.

Ela pegou as mãos dele nas suas e trouxe-as até seu rosto.

A sensação da pele dela sob seus dedos fez Gaara fechar os olhos.

Como um homem cego andando sem uma bengala ou um guia permitiu-se viver perigosamente por um minuto. Moveu a ponta dos seus dedos pelo rosto dela, passando pelas linhas e curvas, aprendendo-a, sentindo-a. No começo se apressou, ávido para ter o máximo possível dela antes que fosse a hora de se afastar, mas então ele começou a se demorar, testando a textura aqui, a maciez ali.

Os cílios dela eram suaves, os lábios cetim quente. Os ossos por baixo da pele eram fortes, com angulos feitos graciosos pela força resistente de músculos. O folêgo dela aquecia sua pele, como uma carícia delicada de uma amante.

Era demais.

Gaara abriu seus olhos e puxou sua mãos, que estavam tremendo, _tremendo_, para longe, envergonhado consigo mesmo por ter agido com tanto liberdade com ela, por ter se perdido pelo prazer de te-la sob suas mãos. Puxou suas mãos para si.

-Não. –a voz dela soava tão precária quanto o auto controle dele –Por favor.

-Você não sabe o que está pedindo de mim. –ele falou.

Hinata respirou fundo e se deitou contra os travesseiros da cama, e puxou a sua yukata, abrindo-a e revelando o que usava por baixo. Um sutião de algodão branco.

-Eu gosto de sentir suas mãos em mim. –ela tocou o fecho frontal, mas não abriu –Você não me quer?

Ela não estava com medo. Hinata tinha visto o que ele podia fazer, sabia da extensão do seu poder e não estava gritando com medo. Gaara não podia pensar.

-Eu quero você.

-Então tire o meu sutiã.

Se ele colocasse as duas mãos nela iria acabar rasgando as roupas dela em pedaços, então Gaara usou apenas dois dedos para abrir o fecho e um para afastar as taças de algodão. O seios dela eram cheios e encheriam suas mãos. Os mamilos dela eram da mesma cor de seus lábios, um rosa delicado, apenas um tom ou dois mais escuro que sua pele, mas enquanto ele os apreciava eles se tornaram mais rosados e intumesceram.

-Me toca. –ela sussurrou.

Gaara tinha que saborea-la primeiro. Então ele inclinou sua cabeça até ela, observando as pequenas vibrações da batida do coração dela sob sua pele, abriu sua boca sobre ela e trouxe seu mamilo para dentro dela. Ele tentou não curvar sua mão ao redor do maravilhoso peso do seio dela enquanto sugava, mas isso também não podia resistir. A sensação de seus dedos se afundando na pele firme dela trouxe sua outra mão até o corpo da morena.

Ele sentiu as mão dela em si, movendo-se em seus ombros, deslizando em suas costas. Gaara estava sobre ela, pressionando-a contra a cama, suas mãos cheias dela, sua língua saboreando-a. As coxas dela se separaram e ele se acomodou entre elas, pressionando o peso de sua ereção contra ela.

O ruivo levantou sua cabeça para olhar dentro dos belos olhos dela. Ele não viu dor, hesitação ou dúvida alguma ali.

-Eu quero por meus dedos dentro de você.

Ao invés de responder, Hinata levou as mãos até a faixa que ainda prendia sua yukata e soltou-a. Gaara se levantou, primeiro para assisti-la, depois para ajuda-la. Ele se livrou da própria yukata, jogando-a para o lado, mas deixou a kunoichi vestindo apenas a calcinha de algodão branco, que o ruivo estava começando a considerar incrivelmente erótica.

-Abra suas pernas para mim. –ele disse a ela, observando-a se mexer, admirando o movimentos dos músculos dela enquanto se abria para o olhar dele.

Ele usou um dedo para puxar a barreira de algodão para fora de sua caminho, descobrindo o caminho para a parte mais íntima dela. Com dois dedos de sua outra mão ele explorou-a. Ela era toda calor e desejo, sua Hinata, e os quadris dela se moviam em pequenos, súbitos círculos, enquanto ele penetrava com um dedo o lugar que fazia seu controle tremer.

Gaara talvez tivesse passado o resto da noite apenas olhando-a se a mão dela não tivesse encontrado a sua para apressa-lo. Ele se inclinou e pressionou a boca contra a coxa dela, enquanto lentamente a penetrava com um dedo.

Hinata fez um som baixo e de necessidade.

-Sim.

Ele a penetrou o mais fundo que pôde, sentindo-a se contrair ao seu redor. Vagarosamente ele recolheu sua mão e então entrou nela de novo, dessa vez com dois dedos.

As mãos dele eram grande e ela era pequena. Quando tinha os dedos dentro dela, o mais fundo que podia, colocou sua boca nela, abrindo-a novamente com sua língua, acariciando-a e saboreando a doçura que seus dedos traziam dela.

-Gaara. –os dedos dela estavam em seu cabelo, impacientes, puxando.

Ele se afastou dela só para finalmente livra-la da calcinha, e então voltou a usar sua língua, até que sentiu os músculos dela se contrairem. Afundando dois dedos dentro dela, pressionou o clitorís dela com o dedão, trabalhando com ela ali também.

Hinata soltou um grito, um som bonito de desejo, paixão e até um pouco de medo, e então ela gozou em sua mão, se movendo sob a boca dele, enquanto seu corpo era tomado pelo prazer.

Gaara se deixou levar pelo orgasmo dela, lambendo-a, acaricando-a até outro. E quando a cabeça dela caiu contra o travesseiro, ele tirou seus dedos do corpo dela.

Então se levantou e se livrou da última peça de roupa que restava em seu corpo. E através de olhos entorpecidos ela o assistiu.

-O que você vai fazer comigo?

-Tudo. –ele parou por um momento, perto da cama, tão nu quanto ela, olhando para ela. Colocou a mão em volta de seu membro, acariciando-se diante do olhar dela –Eu vou te possuir, Hinata. É o que eu quero desde o primeiro momento em que eu te vi.

Ele segurou os quadris dela e a virou, deixando-a de barriga para baixo, puxando-a para a beirada da cama. Curvou um braço embaixo dela, levantando seu quadril, enquanto seguia com a mão a curva firme da bunda dela. Ela ainda estava molhada e quente. Gaara guiou sua ereção onde seus dedos tinham dançado dentro dela e empurrou.

Ela era realmente pequena perto dele, então Gaara tinha que penetra-la vagarosamente. Ele empurrou contra ela, então recuou, forçando-a a tomar um pouco mais dele com cada pequena e vagarosa estocada.

-Oh Kami. –enquanto ele se concentrava no corpo dela, as mãos de Hinata se fecharam nos lençóis.

-Você é linda. –ele murmurou, alcançado por baixo dela para tocar seus seios.

Ela se apoiou contra a cama, empurrando contra ele, ajudando-o a penetra-la mais profundamente. Só mais um pouco e seus corpos estariam completamente unidos.

-Eu vou marcar você. –ele se inclinou, curvando-se sobre ela, até que pudesse pôr sua boca na nuca dela –Aqui, enquanto eu te tenho. Você quer isso?

Hinata puxou seu cabelo fora do caminho, revelando o lado de sua garganta e a linha de seu ombro para ele. Por um momento Gaara parou, querendo preservar essa imagem em sua mente para sempre. Então a fome dentro dele aumentou e ele pôs seus lábios e seus dentes nela, mordendo a pele dela, enquanto se enterrava completamente nela.

A cabeça dela caiu e ela gemeu, tremendo de forma incontrolável enquanto seu orgasmo tomava seu corpo e o levava ao dele.

Gaara se derramou no corpo dela e então separou sua boca da pele dela e deitou ao seu lado.

-Não me deixe sozinha. –Hinata murmurou.

Não, ele não ia fazer isso. Não pelo resto de suas existências.

Gaara segurou-a contra si com as mesmas mãos que haviam sido privadas do simples conforto de um toque por tanto tempo, acariciando-a com elas, enquanto a morena se entregava ao sono. Seus olhos se fixaram nas janelas, por onde ainda podia ver a chuva cair.

Não sabia como, mas iria mante-la consigo. Hiashi podia reclamar o quanto quisesse, mas achara a mulher que queria, a que seria sua para sempre. Disso tinha certeza absoluta.

* * *

><p>Hinata acordou sentindo o sol em seu corpo e seus músculos reclamando da forma mais deliciosa possível. Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto ao se lembrar do ruivo que provocara todas essas maravilhosas dores.<p>

Abriu os olhos perolados e olhou em volta, procurando por ele. E Gaara estava parado exatamente onde estivera na noite anterior, diante da janela.

-Bom dia. –ela chamou.

Gaara virou-se para encara-la. Um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios, mas era olhando nos olhos do ruivo que se podia ver a sua felicidade e isso fez o coração de Hinata se encher de prazer.

-Bom dia. –ele falou.

-O que nós vamos fazer? –ela perguntou.

-A chuva parou e obviamente não fomos seguidos. Melhor voltarmos o quanto antes para Konoha. –ele respondeu.

-Não era disso que eu estava falando.

Gaara se moveu tão rapidamente para o lado da cama que Hinata quase se assustou. Num segundo ele estava na janela, no outro estava deitado sobre ela.

-Você é minha. Acho bom seu pai se acostumar com a ideia. –ele declarou.

-Que tal você perguntar o que eu quero? –ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

-Você ja decidiu que me quer. Ontem.

Hinata controlou a vontade de revirar os olhos e beijou-o.

O homem era impossível e seria loucura tentar convencer o clã de que era boa ideia casa-los, mas quem ligava? Ela só estava louca para ficar com ele. Para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai está! Espero que vocês gostem! Eu mudei bastante a cena original, porque era mais gráfica do que eu estou acostumada a escrever, mas acho que ficou legal mesmo assim...<strong>

**Reviews!**

**Próximo capítulo um novo amante, a mesma cabana, a mesma chuva e uma nova cena ;) hahaha**

**xoxo**


	3. Cold As Ice

**N/A: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno... hahaha Aqui está a segunda one-shot da nossa série!**

**Essa tem o hentai tirado do livro Cold as Ice, da Anne Stuart. Eu amo os livros dela, essa série em particular, então muito provavelmente haverão mais hentais inspirados em livros dela! Por hora espero que voces curtam esse!**

**Quem será o galã da vez? Leiam e descubram ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold As Ice<strong>

Hinata jogou o peso de todo o seu corpo contra a porta, forçando a mesma a se fechar. A tempestade rugia lá fora e estava agradecida pelo teto sobre sua cabeça.

Mesmo que o teto viesse com companhia.

Hinata não queria pensar nisso agora. Aliás, ela não queria pensar nunca nisso, se houvesse essa possibilidade.

Suspirou, jogando-se na cadeira mais próxima. Essa missão estava ficando cada vez pior.

No começo tudo parecera perfeito. Missão classe S, mas nada que fosse requerer um time inteiro do ANBU. Dois deles seriam o suficiente.

Hinata tinha orgulho de dizer que hoje em dia ela era uma das melhores kunoichis de Konoha. Ela era respeitada e as pessoas reconheciam o seu trabalho. Até seu pai reconhecia seu talento! Hiashi dizia que ela era a herdeira que os Hyuuga sempre precisaram e que seria uma grande líder. Sério! Ele tinha dito isso.

Hinata nunca se sentira tão feliz e tão realizada quanto se sentia agora. Ela era mais segura, era mais forte e era uma kunoichi de alta classe.

Mas voltando àquela missão...

Era uma missão de recuperação. Um pergaminho com técnicas muito poderosas havia sido roubado e ela e o parceiro dela tinham que recuperar o dito pergaminho. Que por acaso estava num castelo, que por acaso era muito bem guardado. Ênfase no "muito bem".

Hinata ainda achava que tinha sido um milagre eles saírem de la vivos. O parceiro dela dizia que tinha sido fácil.

De alguma forma o plano saíra do controle e, ao invés de entrar e sair sem serem percebidos, eles foram percebidos e atacados com tudo. Eles lutaram e correram.

Conseguiram fugir e ir para a cabana onde eles iam passar a noite. Não sem antes terem sido atingidos pela maldita tempestade que tinha vindo sabe Kami de onde.

Era uma cabana bem simpática na verdade. Pequena, mas tinha tudo o que eles precisavam. O que nesse momento consistia em um teto e um banho quente.

-Hinata-Sama. –a voz estóica dela a chamou.

Hinata respirou fundo, pedindo paciência ao firmamento, antes de se virar para encarar o primo.

-O que você quer agora, Neji? –ela perguntou, um tanto impaciente.

Ela não sabia dizer como as coisas entre eles tinham chegado a esse ponto. Por um tempo tudo estivera bem. Eles tinham voltado a se falar, treinavam juntos e as vezes riam juntos.

De repente tudo desapareceu. Hinata achava que isso tinha acontecido pouco depois que ela descobrira que estava um tanto apaixonada pelo primo.

Claro que o conceito de "um tanto apaixonada" era meio idiota, mas a herdeira não era capaz de se dizer totalmente apaixonada pelo gênio, nem de dizer que o amava, já que Neji fazia questão de agir como um babaca 80% do tempo que eles passavam juntos.

A morena desconfiava que Neji tinha percebido que ela estava meio que apaixonada por ele. O que não seria difícil, já que Hinata era uma péssima mentirosa e Neji era um detector de mentiras humano.

Mas mesmo assim machucava o jeito que ele mudara em relação a ela. Onde antes ele era gentil, Neji se tornara rude, onde ele era próximo, se tornara distante, até eles voltarem a serem praticamente estranhos um para o outro.

E nem era isso que machucava mais. O que comia o coração de Hinata, o que ameaçava destruir a auto-confiança tão arduamente conseguida, fora um simples comentário que ele fizera há alguns meses.

Fora depois que eles haviam se afastado. Um mercante de uma vila próxima havia mandado uma proposta de casamento, querendo que Hinata se casasse com seu filho mais velho. Hiashi ignorou totalmente o pedido, com um desdém que provavelmente teria magoado o homem se ele estivesse ali...

Naquela noite um dos anciões do conselho riu e disse que a beleza de Hinata estava atraindo pretendentes para ela. O comentário fora inocente o bastante, mas o homem caiu na besteira de perguntar para Neji se ele não concordava. O primo olhara Hinata de cima a baixo com frieza e declarara sem emoção alguma na voz:

-Ela não é nada de especial.

Nada especial. Ela ia ouvir a voz dele na cabeça dela eternamente dizendo essas malditas palavras. Depois de todo o esforço, todas as lágrimas, toda a angústia não era nada de especial.

E ela se sentia uma idiota, porque de certa forma quisera ser especial para ele. Por ele. E ele dizia uma coisa dessas. Estava de saco cheio de Neji.

Mas aparentemente ainda tinha que informar isso a ele, porque ele arqueou a sobrancelha em descrença com o tom dela.

-Eu só ia perguntar se você está ferida. –ele falou, a voz ainda sem emoção alguma.

Hinata suspirou, se sentindo derrotada.

-Não é problema seu. –ela falou, saindo de perto da porta –Eu vou tomar um banho. Você fique aqui.

-Não se preocupe. –ele falou, ainda sem nota alguma na voz, mas por alguma razão pareceu uma provocação –Não tem nada que eu queira ver. Você não é nada de especial.

Hinata sabia que ela tinha usado mais força do que o necessário para bater a porta. E não ligava.

* * *

><p>Neji se perguntava se podia bater a cabeça contra a parede algumas vezes na esperança de que seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar. Ele duvidava muito que fosse ajudar.<p>

Se perguntava como conseguia ser tão idiota o tempo todo. Parecia que toda vez que Hinata estava perto o cérebro e boca dele não funcionavam como deviam. Ele sempre falava o que não queria, nem devia falar. Tinha sorte que Hinata nunca tinha resolvido usar o selo nele. Se bem que andava merecendo.

A culpa era dela por ser tão fácil de se ler! Ele vira nos olhos dela o momento em que ela decidira que estava apaixonada por ele.

Tudo tinha ido ralo abaixo depois disso. Tudo o que ele construíra cuidadosamente, todos os planos, todas as noites em claro que passara tentando se convencer de que não a merecia.

É, ironia das ironias: ele amava Hinata. Não como um irmão, não como um protetor, não como membro do clã. Ele a amava como um homem ama uma mulher, com desejo, paixão, carinho e ciúme, tudo junto.

E o pior era saber que não tinha o direito. Ela era melhor do que ele. Ela era tudo o que um homem podia querer numa mulher: era doce, gentil, bonita, suave, tentadora. Ele era simplesmente mais um gênio, mais um soldado, um servo dela.

Ela não tinha o direito de mudar as regras! Ela não podia resolver se apaixonar por ele. Olhar para ele com aqueles olhos, pedindo por aceitação, querendo algo que ele não podia dar.

Era tão mais fácil quando ele tinha uma desculpa para odia-la. Pelo menos naquela época não parecia que estava sendo simplesmente um babaca, dava para pelo menos fingir que tinha uma desculpa. Agora nem isso tinha. Cada vez que dizia algo maldoso e via a tristeza nos olhos dela se sentia um idiota. Mas sabia que no fundo estava fazendo um favor a ela. Hinata não podia continuar apaixonada por ele. Não tinha futuro.

Então sim, preferia mentir e dizer que ela não era nada de especial. Mesmo que isso machucasse a ele mesmo.

Mas esse não era o ponto no momento. Nesse instante o problema era o fato de eles estarem juntos e presos naquela maldita cabine, que era pequena demais para o conforto dele. A não ser que ele resolvesse dormir no banheiro eles iriam passar a noite no mesmo comodo. E ele não sabia no que isso ia dar.

Neji respirou fundo e começou a se livrar de suas roupas molhadas. Havia um baú ali e dentro do baú havia algumas yukatas velhas, mas que serviriam até que suas roupas secassem. Ele estava vestindo apenas as calças quando Hinata saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha, a pele rosada pelo calor da água, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo.

Os olhos dela foram parar na figura dele lentamente desceram o corpo dele. Neji achava que ela nem tinha consciencia do que estava fazendo, mas Kami, se aquele olhar dela não o estava deixando louco.

De repente os olhos dela voltaram para o rosto dele e ela estreitou os olhos.

-Você achou essas roupas? –ela perguntou indicando a yukata que ele segurava.

-Sim. Acho que essa é do seu tamanho. –ele falou estendendo uma na direção dela.

Hinata caminhou na direção dele e pegou a peça. Ela estava a um passo de voltar para o banheiro, quando parou. Ela olhou para a yukata em sua mão e para Neji.

-Bom, acho que você não vai se importar. –ela deu de ombros.

Neji estava a um passo de perguntar do que ela estava falando quando ela soltou a toalha, ficando totalmente nua em frente a ele. Ela estava de perfil para Neji, então ele não podia ver tudo, mas podia ver mais do que precisava.

A brancura e a maciez da pele dela se espalhavam por todo o corpo da morena. Os seios fartos dela podiam ser claramente vistos, a bariga lisa, a curva do bumbum firme, as pernas longas que deviam ser macias também e que ele desesperadamente queria sentir em volta de sua cintura, enquanto ele se saciava no corpo dela.

E então tudo estava escondido de novo, quando Hinata colocou a yukata, em movimentos rápidos e precisos. E ele ficara ali olhando o tempo todo.

-O banheiro é seu. –ela declarou, indo até a cama e se deitando.

Neji respirou fundo. A noite mal tinha começado. Perder a cabeça já não seria uma boa idéia.

Quando Neji saiu do banheiro, também vestido com uma yukata, Hinata estava deitada na cama, olhando para o teto. A cama não era realmente grande, mas duas pessoas caberiam ali com certeza. Ele só não tinha certeza se queria correr o risco.

-Como nós vamos dormir? –ele perguntou.

-Nós podemos muito bem dividir a cama. –Hinata falou com indiferença –Já que eu não sou nada de especial e você muito menos não há problema algum. Claro que se você quiser dormir no chão eu vou entender perfeitamente. –ela falou com falsa doçura.

Neji estreitou os olhos. Ela estava ficando atrevida demais. E embora ele preferisse que ela retrucasse em vez de ficar sofrendo aquilo estava começando a ficar irritante.

-Você tem razão, Hinata-Sama. –ele falou sentando-se na cama –Não há motivo algum para nós não dividirmos.

Ele quase sorriu com a cara de choque dela. Obviamente ela esperara que ele fosse dormir no chão. Não nessa noite.

Viu a batalha que ela travou consigo mesma. Devia estar pensando se mandava Neji dormir no chão ou não. Por fim ela suspirou.

-Boa noite. –Hinata declarou, virando-se para o lado e fechando os olhos.

Neji segurou a vontade de suspirar. Ele não queria dar nenhuma reação a ela.

Mas como doía, te-la tão perto e não poder toca-la. Se ele pudesse, por apenas uma noite, esquecer quem ela era e quem ele era, tudo poderia ser diferente. Mas não adiantava desejar por essas coisas, porque na manhã seguinte eles ainda seriam as mesmas pessoas, mas numa situação mais complicada.

Neji fechou os olhos.

Foi a voz dela que o acordou no meio da noite.

O primeiro pensamento dele foi que os guardas haviam encontrado cabana. Ele se sentou na cama, Byakugan ativado e olhou em volta. Silêncio e vazio o saudaram.

Mas Hinata estava chorando.

Ele olhou para a prima, que agora dormia de costas, com lágrimas escorrendo por sua face. Ela tinha pesadelos ocasionalmente, referentes a coisas que haviam acontecido no ANBU. Neji já ouvira Hanabi comentando que em algumas noite Hinata chorava por horas, sem nunca acordar.

Neji ficou dividido entre socorre-la ou manter uma distância. Ela não ia morrer por causa de um pesadelo, mas as lágrimas dela estavam rasgando o coração dele.

-Shhh. –ele murmurou, tocando o rosto dela.

Ela se agarrou a mão dele, sem acordar e Neji não pôde mais ignora-la. Abraçou-a, acomodando o corpo pequeno ao seu corpo mais forte.

Ele estava esperando que ela fosse acordar imediatamente, manda-lo sair da cama e ele iria, agradecido. Mas ao invés disso ela se agarrou a ele, as mãos dela frias na pele quente dele e se afundando nele, o rosto molhado de lágrimas prensado contra o ombro dele, ainda chorando.

Ele a segurou. "O que mais esperara?" Ele pensou irônico. Puxou-a para mais perto, enrolando seu corpo grande ao redor do delicado dela. Ambos estavam completamente vestidos, graças a Kami, porque mesmo assim o corpo dela contra o dele era pura tortura em sua habilidade de excitar. O que raios estava errado com ele? Ficava parecendo que tinha ficado meses sem sexo. Ela era mais uma entre várias, nada especial. E ela era tudo para ele.

Tentou se afastar, mas ela se segurou com firmeza, choramingando em seu sono. Já que ele não queria realmente deixa-la, ficou onde estava, gentilmente enxugando as lágrimas do rosto dela enquanto ela continuava dormindo. Era um idiota, não era a resposta para os pesadelos dela, muito provavelmente era a causa da maioria deles.

Se ela abrisse os olhos e o visse ali começaria a gritar, e era isso o que ele precisava fazer, acorda-la antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que se envolvesse demais.

Era fácil acordar uma mulher. Era apenas um ponto de pressão, que ele consiguiria achar facilmente, mesmo no escuro. Ele pressionou-o e um segundo depois os olhos dela, encharcados de lágrimas, se abriram, encarando-o.

Ela não gritou, nem ao menos falou, o silêncio dela mais perturbador do que qualquer protesto, enquanto ela simplesmente o encarava no quarto escuro, tão perto. Finalmente ela falou.

-Nada especial?

-Nada mesmo. –ele disse e a beijou, como sempre soube que faria.

Ela rolou, deitando-se de costas e levando-o consigo e beijou-o de volta, os braços em volta do pescoço dele, a boca carnuda dela doce e generosa e ele soube que estava condenado.

E não importava. Ela não disse nada enquanto ele tirava yukata dela e a sua, ele manteve a boca dela ocupada com a sua e mesmo quando eles não estavam se beijando ambos estavam em silêncio. Estava escuro, um sonho, eles não estavam fazendo isso, mas se eles falassem de repente tudo seria real e o preço que teriam que pagar seria enorme.

Ela não resistiu quando ele puxou o último pedaço de roupa dela, a calcinha de algodão branco, pelas longas pernas dela.

A pele dela era fresca contra a quente dele e tinha gosto de sabonete. Ele beijou a lateral do pescoço dela, sentindo o pulso da morena pular sob sua língua. Ele sabia que seu próprio pulso estava acelerado e não ligava a miníma.

Os seios dela eram cheios e sensíveis, os mamilos rigídos contra os dedos dele. Hinata arqueou quando ele os tocou, um som choroso de necessidade saindo do fundo de sua garganta, um som que virou um gemido alto quando Neji colocou um dos mamilos em sua boca e sugou.

Podia faze-la gozar desse jeito, ele percebeu. Podia faze-la gozar do jeito que quisesse, ela estava tremendo de necessidade e pronta para cair. Mas quanto mais ele esperasse mais poderoso seria o orgasmo para ela. Então, relutantemente, ele levantou sua boca, soprando suavemente o pico molhado e suave do seio dela.

Ela soluçou e quando ele tentou se afastar ela esticou as mãos e tocou o rosto dele. Hinata o trouxe de volta, para seu outro seio, insistente, silenciosa, e tremeu quando ele sugou o mamilo oferecido, as mãos dela deslizando pelos ombros dele, dedos afundando na pele.

Ele podia ter ficado ali por horas, sua língua explorando o sabor e a textura dos mamilos dela. E por um breve e obscuro momento ele considerou fazer exatamente isso. Faze-la gozar sem estar dentro dela, sem ao menos toca-la. Faze-la gozar com a boca dele nos seios dela, enquanto o tempo todo se mantinha afastado dela, só para provar que podia, para provar que ela não importava, que ele estava inviolado. Estaria a salvo de novo da forma que mais importava. Não de kunais e lutas, nem da incerteza de uma vida violenta. Mas salvo desses laços sufocantes que estavam em volta dele e que não o deixavam se afastar, essas correntes que o amarravam a ela e não o deixavam se libertar.

Ele podia fazer isso. E assim que ela percebesse o que ele fizara, o que provara a ela, Hinata se refugiaria em si mesma, em silêncio. Leva-la de volta para Konoha seria rápido e sem complicações e eles nunca teriam que pensar um no outro de novo.

Mas não era para isso que ele estava aqui. Não era por isso que tinha ido até Tsunade e exigido estar nessa missão com ela, e sabia disso. Ele tinha vindo por ela, em todos os sentidos da palavra e ia te-la. Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Mordeu a curva do seio dela, suavemente, apenas uma mordiscada delicada que a fez pular, então passou a língua sobre a marca da mordida. Ela tinha um corpo tão voluptuoso e rico que ele podia se perder nele. Acariciou a pele dela, perdido no sabor e no perfume dela.

Neji precisava desacelerar as coisas. Ela estava tremendo, pronta para explodir e ele não estava pronto para te-la. Hinata realmente sabia tão pouco sobre sexo e prazer que ele se perguntava como ela tinha conseguido viver tanto sem que alguem resolvesse pegar a mão dela e mostrar tudo a ela. Só podia ser egoisticamente feliz que os homens com quem ela estivera antes tinham sido incompententes, mesmo que a idéia dela com qualquer outro homem o enfurecesse. Mas assim ele seria o primeiro a saborear toda a dimensão da resposta dela e mostrar a ela quão sem limites o amor podia ser.

_Sexo podia ser!_

Ele se afastou dela por um momento, deitando-se na cama para recuperar seu folêgo. Não estava preocupado de que ela fosse mudar de ideia, chuta-lo para fora da cama, fugir. Ela tinha vindo longe demais para mudar de ideia agora. Podia praticamente ouvir a necessidade correndo através do corpo dela.

E então vieram palavras dela. Palavras ansiosas na voz delicada e rouca dela.

-Por que você parou? –ela perguntou –Você mudou de ideia?

Só Kami sabia como uma mulher tão irritante tinha a capacidade de faze-lo sorrir. Sabia o que ia perguntar, tinha que perguntar, mesmo que ela desse a resposta errada e rasgasse seu coração.

-Você quer mesmo isso?

Começara tudo isso quando ela estava dormindo, vulnerável e a trouxe quase longe demais para voltar atrás, mas ela trazia o idiota decente que estava dentro dele, o homem que ele quisera enterrar e ele tinha que perguntar.

Mas Hinata não respondeu. Não com palavras. Ela colocou suas mãos geladas nele e o beijou. Beijou sua boca, profunda e docemente, beijou sua garganta, seu peito e os mamilos dele, sua lingua passando por eles lenta e deliciosamente. Pôs as mãos na barriga dele, passando as unhas de forma suave, até alcançar as coxas dele.

Neji se perguntava se ela realmente teria coragem de seguir em frente. Não disse nada quando ela pôs seus dedos frios e macios nele, aprendendo a forma e o tamanho dele. Então ela inclinou-se para frente e experimentou o sabor dele, seu cabelo molhado caindo em volta do seu rosto enquanto ela o trazia para mais fundo dentro de sua boca.

Ele fez um som de prazer e desespero, esticando a mão e tirando o cabelo dela do caminho, para que pudesse assisti-la enquanto ela o levava as profundezas de sua boca, seus lábios e língua envolvendo-o e puxando-o de forma que o prazer era quase insustentável.

Ela estava tremendo, as mãos segurando o quadril dele, e Neji sabia que atingira seu limite. Ele a puxou para cima, enquanto ela agarrava-se ao seu quadril, enfrentando-o.

-Não! –ela protestou –Eu não quero parar. Eu gosto, eu quero... –ele preencheou a boca dela com a sua língua, enquanto a puxava sobre si, os joelhos dela abraçando a cintura dele, de forma que ela estava sobre ele, pronta para ele.

Ela podia senti-lo e tudo o que ela precisava fazer era afundar e toma-lo dentro de si. Se ela se movesse...

Ela ainda estava tremendo, então ele afastou o cabelo dela de seu rosto, interrompeu o beijo, puxando-a o bastante para poder olha-la nos olhos.

-Faça. –ele sussurrou para ela –Se você quer isso, faça.

Ela fechou os olhos e tocou-o, posicionando-o contra ela e afundou, levando-o para dentro dela, devagar, onde ele precisava estar, onde pertencia. Quando ela parou, tão perto da união completa deles, ele capturou o quadril dela e puxou-a, então ele estava profundamente dentro dela, e ela pertencia a ele, e ele a ela. Não havia mais nada além de seu corpo dentro do dela, os dedos dela afundando-se no braço dele, os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás quando ela começou a se mover.

Ele a tinha trazido até esse ponto, não podia se desgraçar gozando rápido de mais, acabando antes que ela tivesse começado, mas a sensação do corpo dela, quente e molhado em volta do seu, era um prazer quase intenso demais. Ela estava se movendo mais rápido agora e ele segurou o quadril dela com força, ajudando-a a encontrar um ritmo, movendo-se para encontrar com ela, carne contra carne e ela estava gemendo alto, agarrando-se a ele, tentando alcançar uma libertação que não sabia exatamente como pegar, mas que ele sabia como dar.

Ele tirou a mão dela de seu ombro e colocou entre seus corpos, fazendo-a se tocar. O efeito foi instantaneo, elétrico. Ela gritou e ele pôde sentir o corpo dela convulsionando, apertando o dele, e Neji não queria nada mais do que deixar-se levar.

Mas ela não estava pronta. Ele conhecia corpo femininos, amava corpos femininos e sabia que mesmo com o poder desse orgasmo ela precisava de mais.

Ele pôs as mãos dela mais uma vez em seus ombros, pôs um braço em volta da bunda dela e virou-a, colocando-a sob ele, sem quebrar a conexão dele, ainda profundamente dentro dela.

O efeito do primeiro climax dela ainda não tinha passado quando o segundo atingiu seu corpo. Ela segurou-se a ele, corpo arqueado, olhos fechados, agarrada a ele enquanto onda após onda de prazer assolava seu corpo. Neji soube que não poderia segurar-se muito mais, mas a visão dela, a sensação dela presa em seu próprio prazer era quase melhor do que o dele.

Ele puxou as pernas dela mais alto em volta de seu quadril, pressionando ainda mais fundo dentro dela, e Hinata fez um pequeno som de prazer e dor, e ele soube que ela estava finalmente pronta, assim como ele. Os dedos dela se afundaram mais em seus ombros e ela desceu as unhas pelas costas dele, marcando-o. E Hinata estava perdida.

Ele podia senti-la se quebrando em seus braços e ele estava la com ela, rasgado em milhares de pedaços, segurando-a enquanto derramava-se dentro dela, numa libertação quase sem fim, que levou tudo, _tudo_, dele.

Ele era pesado demais para ela, mas Neji sabia que não tinha forças para se sustentar mais, então com um último esforço separou-se dela e rolou para o lado, levando-a consigo e mantendo-a firmemente envolvida no círculo de seus braços.

Ambos estavam tremendo. Era um pequeno consolo, o gênio pensou enquanto sua mente retornava daquele lugar traiçoeiro e cheio de luz. Ja sabia que estava perdido. Esperara manter alguma parte de si segura, mas no momento que a beijara, o momento que viera por ela, a primeira vez que a vira segurando na barra do quimono de Hiashi todos aqueles anos atrás, soubera que ia ser assim.

Ele estaria melhor morto. Ok, ainda estava muito cedo para arrependimentos. Amanhã. Amanhã pensaria nisso.

Ele percebeu que Hinata lutava contra o sono. Devia estar exausta após tudo isso e mesmo assim recusava-se a fechar os olhos.

-Feche os olhos. –ele comandou suavemente, beijando a tempora dela.

-Não. –uma resposta carregada de sono.

-Você está cansada. –ele insistiu.

-Eu sei. Mas eu também sei que assim que eu fechar os meus olhos você vai desaparecer. –um suspirou -Você vai voltar a ser o Neji que finge não ligar para mim, que finge que não me ama, finge que não quer ficar comigo. Então se eu preciso ficar acordada pra que você fique aqui comigo, eu vou ficar acordada a noite toda. Eu não quero fechar meus olhos. Eu não quero que você se vá.

Neji sentiu um nó apertar sua garganta. Não fora exatamente o que planejara fazer. Esperar ela dormir, se afastar e fingir que nada acontecera no dia seguinte?

Mas como podia fazer isso com ela? Ela não era mais uma, _nunca_ fora apenas mais uma. Essa era Hinata e ela era tudo.

-Pode dormir, Hinata. Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar. –prometeu, beijando a testa dela.

-Mentiroso. –ela murmurou antes de ser levada pela exaustão.

* * *

><p>Hinata acordou lentamente na manhã seguinte. Seu corpo cantando de prazer, mas tinha medo de abrir os olhos.<p>

Medo porque sabia que Neji não estava na cama com ela. Ele ja se arrependera. Ja a abandonara. Ele mentira.

Hinata abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama e verificou que Neji não só não estava na cama, ele não estava na cabana.

Suspirou, tentando ignorar a dor que dilacerava seu coração. Tinha sido tão estúpida, achando que por ele ter resolvido fazer sexo com ela, a achava especial. Que ele também a amava.

E agora não tinha mais nada, nem esperança de que um dia as coisas fossem mudar. Ele fingiria que nada tinha acontecido e isso ia machucar muito mais do que a indiferença de antes.

Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas antes que uma pudesse cair a porta da cabana se abriu e Neji entrou por ela.

-Ah você está acordada. –ele falou, aparentemente satisfeito –Nós não fomos seguidos e é hora de ir embora. Eu deixei sua roupa dobrada sobre a mesa.

Como ela queria ter forças para se levantar e seguir com a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, exatamente como ele estava fazendo agora, mas o auto-controle dela estava por um fio. Se levantasse daquela cama certamente cairia no choro.

Sentiu o colchão ao seu lado afundar.

-O que foi? –Neji perguntou, levantando o seu queixo com uma delicadeza que só trouxe as lágrimas mais perto de caírem –Por que você está chorando?

-Você não estava aqui quando eu acordei. –ela falou por fim, fechando os olhos para não chorar.

-Desculpa. Eu precisei checar o perimetro.

E supreendendo-a ele depositou um beijo suave e cheio de carinho em seus lábios. Hinata abriu os olhos e olhou para ele em choque.

-Eu não estava mentindo ontem quando disse que não ia te abandonar, Hinata. –ele falou sério –Eu sei que vai ser díficil, sei que eu não tenho o direito, mas você é minha. Sempre foi, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos.

Agora Hinata não tinha chance mesmo de segurar as lágrimas, elas escorreram livremente pelo seu rosto no mesmo instante em que se jogou nos braços de Neji.

-Nada especial? –ela murmurou no ouvido dele.

-Absolutamente nada. –ele falou abraçando-a de volta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ai esta! Reviews, por favorzinho!**

**BOAS NOTICIAS! "Strani Amori" continuação de "Amor Fugaz" ja tem data de estréia! Dia 29 de fevereiro! Aguardem e confiram!**

**REVIEWS!**

**xoxo**


End file.
